1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to a horse power amplifier planetary device driven by a rotating power source whose amplified horse power of higher multiples of angular speed and torque as that of the power source is available at the output shaft to drive a rotatable load requiring high angular speed.
2. Relevant art
The old art power transmissions provide power transfer from a power source to a load, either at a low velocity and equally large mechanical advantage or at high velocity and equally low mechanical advantage and the horse power amplifiers provide a large mechanical advantage at velocity equal to or close to the velocity of the power source.